Big Bill Decker
by InsideOutlaw
Summary: The sequel to Beaumont Mining Corp. and Mail Call. Heyes goes after Bill Decker for ambushing him. This is the third of what will now be a four story series unless of course I think of more! .
1. Chapter 1

Bill Decker was an old hand at ranching. His father had been a rancher as had his grandfather. The family spread, the Circle Bar D, was located just outside Golden, Colorado, and encompassed several thousand acres of good grazing land, but, unfortunately, not much water. In the early days, the cattle grazed on open range and water was never an issue. The old ranchers ran their cattle together in large communal herds only separating out their stock at market time. It worked well for many years, but as time went on more land was purchased, fences were built, and the water was contained within them. Bill's father had solved this problem by buying his water from a close neighbor who had more than needed and the family had been doing just that ever since.

Water was a touchy subject in Colorado these days. The new state's government had established a Water Commission earlier in the year to assign and oversee water rights throughout the state. It had established the pecking order according to first in time, first in right; meaning whoever had controlled the water first, had the first right to it. This allotting of water, of course, was touching off a mad dash by ranchers and speculators to buy up the rights any way they could.

Decker's father used to like to say that Bill was born on a barbed wire fence. Bill grew up feeling the world owed him and he could take what he wanted. When word of the water allotment hit, Decker had tried to get the rights to his neighbor's water through the use of a third and even a fourth party; but his neighbor, Scott Medgar, was a shrewd man with many friends in the newly-formed state senate and he had already petitioned for his rights long before word of the new commission ever reached the public.

However, Bill's underhanded attempts to get the water rights came to his neighbor's attention and created a world of bad feelings between the two ranchers. Medgar was so angry he fenced off all access from Decker's land and refused all monetary offers. Bill had frantically tried to attain water from the other neighbors, but they'd all heard of what he'd tried to pull with Scott and they refused to help him out. Decker was not a well-liked man. Over the years, there had been many times when one or another of them had gotten in Bill's way; and Decker wasn't choosey about how he got what he wanted. This was one of those times. Bill made sure to hire new hands who knew their way around a pistol and how to use their fists. He sent them up to Medgar's fence line to tear it down and make sure it stayed that way.

Scott Medgar was not the sort of man to risk his hands' life against the experienced guns Bill had brought in. He began thinking hard about how much he wanted to neighbor on someone like Bill. His grandpappy had settled the Rocking M Ranch, too, and it was Scott's home. The last thing he wanted to do was to sell out, but he couldn't see any other way out of a violent encounter with Decker. He'd already had a couple of men severely beaten and he was furious. Scott had put out a few feelers to his friends at the Cattleman's Association about possibly selling out but he made real sure that Bill Decker didn't get wind of it. However, Hannibal Heyes did. Medgar's Rocking M Ranch was ideal for his plan to take down Decker.

Heyes knew that the Beaumont job had hurt Decker considerably and he would be vulnerable. The information Heyes had gotten from Sy Sloane had indicated that a large portion of Decker's money had been tied up in Beaumont Mining Corporation stock. When news of the robbery had hit the newspapers, the value of the company shares had plummeted. It had been a very profitable job for the Devil's Hole gang and had the added bonus of delivering a blow to the railroads since it couldn't be determined when the theft had occurred. The mine and Union Pacific were now engaged in an expensive court battle over who was shouldering the loss.

Heyes, using the name Mark Jackson, met Scott Medgar at the Cattleman's Club in Denver to discuss a possible solution to Scott's problem. Kid, Wheat and Preacher were dining a few tables over, wearing their newly purchased suits and sporting fresh shaves and haircuts. They would be keeping an eye on Heyes and watching his back. It was unlikely he'd be recognized here since rustling was not one of his crimes, but Kid was always careful when it came to his partner.

After a pleasant meal, Heyes got down to business. He expressed an interest in the Rocking M. Being an honest man, Scott admitted to Heyes that he was having trouble with a neighbor over the water rights issue. He had no real desire to sell the ranch his Grandpa had homesteaded and when Heyes offered an alternate plan, he listened very carefully. Heyes told Medgar that Bill Decker had tried to ruin a poor widow lady, and that she had powerful friends who wanted him to pay. He assured Scott that payment would be monetary and that his investors wanted to avoid violence at all costs. Heyes offered to lease or purchase Scott's ranch for several months on the condition the water rights went along with the land. Scott hesitated briefly at the idea of being party to this sort of deception, but finally agreed seeing no other way to avoid a range war with Decker short of selling out. As far as Scott was concerned, Decker deserved it.

Scott Medgar had secured all the water rights to the stream that flowed through his property. Under the new Water Commission rules, as the senior appropriator, he was within his rights to use as much of the water as he needed. Years ago, long before the commission was created, Scott's grandfather had elected to build a reservoir on his property to ensure a year-round supply for his stock and for irrigation purposes. He had diverted the original seasonal streambed into a man-made reservoir. Bill Decker's grandfather was thrilled about the reservoir as he had benefited as well from being able to purchase water from the Rocking M on a handshake deal with his good friend and neighbor. Now that Bill had double-crossed Medgar, that deal was off and Medgar had the legal right to fence off the water.

Bill Decker believed with all his heart that he had a God-given right to that water and he would take it if he had to. His men had made forays onto Scott's land harassing the hands, cutting the fencing, and regularly driving in Bill's cattle to water at the reservoir. After several escalating skirmishes, that had ended badly for the Rocking M hands, Bill had sent word to Scott that he would like to strike a deal to buy his land or, at the very least, his water rights. Bill figured that Scott was ripe for the plucking just about now.

He was furious to get a reply from Scott that his land and all rights to the water had just been secured by an investor from Wyoming. Bill was so blind with anger that he tore the note into shreds, screamed every foul word he could think of, and sent the house servants scurrying in all directions. He holed up in his study for almost two days drinking heavily and stewing over the situation. On the evening of the second day, the doors to the study opened and Bill came out with a gleam in his eye. This might just work out for him. He would take the measure of the new owner and then he would take the water by any means necessary.

Decker had recently become affianced with a young lady from Denver. She was a lovely girl twelve years his junior and, at the age of twenty, was ready to make a good match. Alyssa Harcourt's mother had ingrained in her daughter a sense of her proper place in the world and marrying a wealthy rancher was a good start to entering Colorado society. Alyssa enjoyed the attention she got on Bill Decker's arm and she knew that she would live a life of comfort if she played her cards right. It didn't really matter that her heart wasn't involved. Her mama had always told her that she could fall in love with a rich man as easily as a poor one. Unfortunately, Alyssa had never fallen in love at all.

When Bill suggested that they have dinner with the new neighbors, Alyssa was agreeable enough to the idea. She could think of a million things she'd rather do than spend a tiresome evening talking cattle and the price of feed, but feigned delight at the idea. She had assured Bill that she was completely up to the task of acting as his hostess and enthusiastically set about ordering the staff to prepare the meal. This would be her first dinner party at her soon-to-be home.

Precisely at seven p.m. the bell by the door rang loudly, and Alyssa shooed the butler towards the door with an admonishment to show the guests in. Wesley, one of the hands recently drafted as a butler, opened the door and ushered in the new neighbors as Alyssa peeked around the corner of the drawing room doors. A handsome dark-haired man with a beautiful smile came in and was followed by an equally handsome blond-haired, blue-eyed gentleman. The dark-haired man removed his black, silver-studded hat setting it on the portmanteau in the hallway. The blond man also removed his hat at a nudge from the first man and passed it to Wes.

The two outlaws entered the drawing room escorted by Wes. Kid introduced himself as Steven Boswell, new neighbor. He introduced Heyes as his foreman, Cole James. Heyes had generously offered Kid the role of wealthy landowner since he had agreed to allow Heyes to use his half of the gold money. It was Heyes's way of apologizing for the hard labor Kid had endured during the Beaumont robbery. Heyes also thought it might work to their best interests if he were the gunman. Keeping Kid's abilities secret unless needed was an ace-in-the-hole and Heyes was skillful enough with a gun to be convincing.

The two partners had laughed themselves silly last night coming up with their aliases. Kid selected his name from famous Wyoming lawmen since he would be playing the successful rancher. He used a combination of Steve Long and N. K. Boswell; while Heyes had decided that his role of hired gun required a more menacing moniker, and selected rival gang members, Cole Younger and Jesse James.

Alyssa, in her role as hostess, happily swept forward and hooked her arm through the handsome Mr. Boswell's arm and quickly monopolized his attention. Bill handed Heyes a glass of fine scotch and sized him up over drinks. He didn't look so tough, but Bill noted the air of self-assurance as well as the tied-down gun and wondered about the smile that didn't reach the eyes. Decker peppered Heyes with questions about cattle breeding, bloodlines, and feeding strategies. He soon correctly decided that the man was no ranch hand and that made him a problem for Bill. Boswell was obviously bringing in his own muscle and Decker wondered why.

Wesley re-entered the drawing room and announced dinner. The Kid escorted Alyssa to her seat with Decker and Heyes following behind. Alyssa had outdone herself as hostess. There was a delicious consommé to start, a roast of beef, tiny roasted potatoes and baby onions, and greens beans fresh from the ranch garden. The meal was followed by a dessert of raspberries picked that morning by the maid and topped with freshly-whipped cream along with tiny cups of delicious expresso, a strong coffee drink popular in the salons of Paris, Alyssa excitedly informed her guests. Heyes loved it and had several causing the Kid to wonder how late he'd be kept up by his yakking partner.

After dinner, Heyes offered Alyssa his arm and smilingly requested that she show him the ranch. She did not want to relinquish the company of Mr. Boswell, but was too polite to refuse such a charming request. Heyes wanted to give Kid and Decker some time alone. Decker, to his credit, was concerned to see his fiancé on the arm of a gunslinger and watched carefully as she was escorted from the room. Turning to Kid, he said, "Well now, Steven, why don't we have a cigar and talk turkey?" Kid grinned and accepted the fine Cuban cigar that Decker held out and the light that followed. He took a sip of Bill's excellent scotch and waited for him to begin. Kid was enjoying himself tremendously.

"My, what a lovely evening," said Alyssa as they strolled across the yard to the pasture fence. She had no idea how to make conversation with a common gunman and felt flustered in Heyes's company. Mr. Boswell had been thoroughly entertaining and she was wishing for his company. Heyes found himself amused by her confusion and took pity on her. He paused for a moment and gazed down at her with his most winning smile. "Yes, ma'am, it is most certainly lovely; as is the company."

Alyssa found herself smiling back into the lovely brown eyes regarding her with genuine warmth. He had the most beautiful smile. Could he really be a hired killer as Bill had said? "Why, Mr. James, are you flirting with me?" she asked, surprised to find that she liked the idea that he might be.

"Why, yes, ma'am, I believe I am," grinned Heyes. He saw the spark in her eyes and pressed his advantage. "My apologies, Miss Harcourt, I don't mean to offend but your beauty has overwhelmed my good judgment," he said with a small bow of his head.

"You are certainly well-spoken, sir, and clever with your turn of phrase. So tell me, how long have you worked with Mr. Boswell?" asked Alyssa.

"We've worked together for a while now, ma'am," said Heyes.

"Together? Don't you mean you've worked for Mr. Boswell?" said Alyssa now curious.

"Ours is a complicated relationship," said Heyes. He was pleased that she had noticed the deliberate slip. Heyes found Alyssa charming and intelligent; he hoped that when this was all over she think twice about spending her life with a man like Decker.

"I have to say, Mr. James, you are not as all as I imagined," said Alyssa smiling prettily at him.

"And how did you imagine me?" said Heyes returning the smile.

Alyssa flushed at the double entendre. This man was clearly more than he appeared and she found herself intrigued by him. Mr. Boswell had been handsome and sweetly charming. Mr. James was something altogether different. He was charming, too, but in a more outrageous way. Alyssa felt her pulse jump at his attention. This man was unlike anyone she'd ever met before. She knew he was dangerous, Bill had warned her, but she found herself drawn to him. Her good sense told her that she needed to avoid this man or she could seriously jeopardize her future. Claiming exhaustion from the efforts of hosting, Alyssa firmly guided Heyes back to the house.

"That's my offer, Steven, and I do hope you will give it serious consideration," said Bill. Decker had carefully felt Kid out about the ranch and his future plans for it. Kid had told him the tale that Heyes had prepared. He was the second son of an ambitious man who was disappointed in his gambling offspring. Kid's "father" had bought the ranch and banished him to it with a warning that he be successful or risk being disinherited. Decker had asked about Mr. James, but had only gotten a dismissive, "He's not important," from Boswell. Kid nodded at Bill, but his attention shifted to Alyssa and Heyes's arrival. "Cole, Bill has made me a generous offer for the ranch's water rights. We would retain thirty-five shares in exchange for signing over the rest of the shares for a payment of $10,000. What do you think?" asked Kid eagerly.

"I think it's hard to ranch without water," said Heyes sarcastically, "Thirty-five shares won't be enough. Perhaps Mr. Decker would like to re-think his offer."

Decker frowned at Heyes and wondered how much his opinion truly mattered to Boswell. He could see that Boswell was interested, but he also saw the influence that James was exerting over him. Something was odd here. He'd put a friendly face on for now, but he wasn't letting this go.

Later that evening, after their guests had departed, Bill and Alyssa spent a quiet hour on the porch swing comparing notes. Bill told Alyssa that Mr. Boswell was being kept on a short string by his father. Her instincts had told her that Mr. Boswell was a strong-willed man so she was surprised to learn this and wondered what it meant. Decker, in turn, listened closely as Alyssa told him that Mr. James was much more erudite than he appeared. She was of the opinion that his role here was something more than a mere gun hand. Bill was pleased with his fiancee's shrewdness; he had chosen well.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Kyle and Heyes rode out to the ranch's reservoir. Lobo and Hank had been posted there for the past two days and were ready to be relieved. There had been no incidents with Decker's men and the two were bored and feeling surly. They'd spent the first day mending the fence line. The second day was passed playing cards and shooting empty stew cans off the new fence posts. Now, the two men were on the verge of a fight provoked by an argument over who could belch the loudest. Hank had been caught cheating by gulping large amounts of air with his coffee and Lobo wasn't taking it well. They'd just started to tussle when Heyes topped the hill with Kyle close behind and rode towards them. Looking up at him guiltily, both men dropped their fists and smiled like crocodiles. "Heyes, Kyle. We was just havin' a little fun," said Hank. Lobo just stood there watchful. He was not one for apologies.

Heyes dismounted and walked past the two with barely a glance. He went to the fence and inspected the repairs and then stood looking across the pasture to the tree line beyond. He could see a small glint of metal reflecting from just inside the shade of the trees. Decker's men were out there and they were watching. He noted the scattered cows and the path they'd trampled to the reservoir. "The fence looks good, boys. Any trouble?" he asked.

"Naw, no trouble, Heyes. Those yahoots have been sitting around just like we have," said Lobo, finally speaking.

"Good. Kyle and I are going to take the next watch. You can tell Wheat and Preacher they'll be up tomorrow," said Heyes.

"What about Kid? When's he taking a turn?" asked Lobo. It irked Lobo that Kid was playing the big shot but he wasn't about to say that to Heyes. Those two always gave each other the best jobs.

"He's the boss, Lobo, he doesn't do menial work. That's for us hands. Now you two head on back, Kyle and I have some work to do," said Heyes. He smiled at Kyle who grinned back and patted his bulky saddlebag.

"We sure do, Heyes," said the smaller man spitting a wad of his chaw.

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes and Kyle spent a quiet morning. Heyes had settled down with a good book to pass the time. He was lying in some tall pasture grass thoroughly engrossed in his reading. Kyle was skipping rocks into the reservoir and enjoying a carefree day.

"Heyes?" said Kyle from the edge of the water.

"Hmm?" was the answer.

"How much longer do you think it'll be?" asked Kyle.

"Dunno," said Heyes without looking up. He waited a few moments and when there were no more questions, began reading again.

"Heyes?" said Kyle.

"What?" said Heyes sighing.

"When are we gonna start setting the dynamite?" asked Kyle.

"Not yet, Kyle. I want to see what Decker's men do first," said Heyes returning his attention to the book.

"Awww," said Kyle. He was getting bored. He wandered around the edge of the reservoir looking for the perfect spots to set the dynamite. Finally, he worked his way back to Heyes.

"Heyes?" said Kyle.

"Hmm?" said Heyes.

"Riders are coming," said Kyle.

Heyes stood up and looked towards the tree line. Sure enough, there were four riders approaching quickly. That was good, they could handle four. "Kyle, move away from me twenty feet or so," said Heyes.

"Why, Heyes?" said Kyle.

"Cause it'll make it harder for them to shoot us both down at the same time," said Heyes as he slipped the safety strap off the hammer of his gun.

Kyle's eyes widened and he scrambled to distance himself from Heyes.

The riders came in at a gallop and slid their horses to a stop fifty feet away from the fence. It was clear from his demeanor that the man in the grey Stetson was the leader and Heyes focused his attention on him. Heyes nodded and with a friendly smile said, "Morning, what can I help you boys with?"

"You can tear down this damn fence," said the Stetson.

"Why would I want to do that? It keeps the vermin out," said Heyes still smiling. Kyle choked on his chaw at Heyes's comment and kept his hand resting on his gun.

"The Circle Bar D cattle have been watering at this hole for 40 years," said the Stetson, dismounting. He handed his horse's reins to one of his men, and walked towards Heyes.

"Well, that was then, this is now. Things have changed," said Heyes, his eyes hardening and the smile fleeing his face.

"Cut down the wire," said the Stetson calling over his shoulder to his three hands, who began to dismount.

"I don't think that's wise, boys. Could be bad for your health," said Heyes. His calmness unnerved the cowboys who stopped and watched the confrontation with their boss. Stetson's eyes were glued on Heyes and his hand had dropped to rest on his gun; an unspoken threat.

Great, thought Heyes, now things get ugly. Where's Kid when I need him? He and Kid had weighed the risks of a standoff at the reservoir, but, so far, it had mostly been a matter of fence-cutting and a few fist fights. Decker's men were just harassing the ranch, not outright attacking it. The partners had decided that a couple of men posted at the reservoir to keep an eye on the situation were less likely to touch off violence than a show of force. The problem was that Heyes couldn't just roll over and let them through without putting up a fight. He needed Decker desperate for water. Besides, this guy in the Stetson was pissing him off. Heyes hated gunfights, but he could hold his own; after all, he was regularly coached by the best.

Stetson was now thirty feet from Heyes and the fence line. He stopped and squared off to Heyes. The intent was unmistakable. He glared at Heyes and said, "I shoot to kill."

Heyes laughed and said, "Wouldn't it be stupid not to?"

Stetson went for his gun only to find Heyes's Schofield pointed at his heart; his hand froze and then he slowly raised both hands.

Heyes said "Two fingers, left hand, nice and easy. You can toss it over the fence. Your boys can do the same."

Kyle had drawn his gun when the cowboys stopped and was now covering them. "Hold it right there, I gotcha covered. You better do as Mr. James says" said Kyle with a glare that meant business.

Stetson complied carefully and then watched as his men did the same.

"Now, I'll be sure to return these to you boys later. You can let your boss know how things are going to work from now on," said Heyes. "I'd suggest that you mount up and ride out of here while you still can."

The cowboys quickly mounted their horses, but the Stetson took his time and glared at Heyes one last time. "This ain't over, friend."

"Believe me, I am _**not**_ your friend. You respect this fence and you keep your cattle on the proper side of it and then we can talk about being friends," said Heyes.

Roughly, Stetson reined his horse about and took off with his men following closely behind.

"Who-wee, Heyes, you were almost as fast as the Kid! I ain't never seen you draw like that before. When'd you get so fast?" said Kyle.

"Who do you think Kid practices his fast draw against, Kyle?" said Heyes shaking his head and holstering his gun with a flourish. Secretly, he was pleased. That could have gone very wrong for him if Stetson had been much of a gunnie. Heyes was faster than most, but not fast like his partner.

"C'mon. Now, we're going to lay out that dynamite," said Heyes.

With a grin, Kyle followed his boss back to the horses and their saddlebags. This was his kind of fun.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Kid slept in late that morning. Heyes hadn't awakened him before leaving with Kyle. It was almost 10 a.m. before the sun streaming into the spacious room finally fell across Kid's face. He blinked a few times and stretched; slowly becoming aware that he had overslept. He jumped out of bed and crossed to the window and looked out at the corral. Heyes's and Kyle's horses were gone and Lobo and Hank were already back. Kid grabbed his blue shirt off the back of a chair, pulled on his pants, strapped on his gun, and headed out to the bunkhouse to get a report.

Lobo and Hank were alone in the bunkhouse having a late breakfast when Kid walked in. He questioned them about Decker's men and was told that there had been no problems. Hank laughed and told him that the only violence he anticipated was from Heyes partnering up with Kyle. Reassured, Kid returned to the house and fixed up his own meal. He would head into town in a couple of hours and start playing his role. It was fun to have the easy job for a change and he hoped that Heyes was working as hard as he usually had to. He hadn't forgotten the back-breaking work at the Beaumont Mining Corporation.

That afternoon, Kid was seated at the Lucky Lady Saloon's poker table in the midst of a game. He was playing well and had compiled a nice stack of chips in front of him. Seated at the table with him, were three other local ranchers. Kid had struck up a conversation with one of them, Hal Rackham, and had been invited to join the game. The men were sipping fine whiskey from a bottle Kid had bought for the table and were enjoying each other's company when Kid saw Decker arrive with two of his men close behind. Decker looked around the saloon and, spotting Kid, headed straight for him. Kid pretended he hadn't seen him coming.

"Steven, I was hoping to see you here," said Decker. The other players frowned at the interruption and cast disapproving looks at Decker. They'd liked Mr. Boswell, but if this was the company he chose to keep, well, they'd have to re-think their opinion.

"Bill. What can I do for you?" asked Kid neutrally.

"I'd like a few minutes to discuss my proposition to you," said Bill.

"Sorry, Bill. There's nothing to discuss. I'm turning down your offer," said Kid firmly.

The other players smiled at this and started paying more attention to the conversation than to their cards. It was obvious to them, that Decker was still after the Rocking M's water and they wanted to see how this young fellow handled it. Decker wasn't looking too happy and that suited them just fine. Scott Medgar had been a good friend and a good neighbor; Decker was neither.

"You won't get a better offer from me, Boswell. You should think hard before listening to poor business advice," growled Decker, his mood turning sour.

Kid slowly set his cards down and regarded Bill steadily. This wasn't the look of a weak man and Decker wondered what was going on here.

"There seems to be a misunderstanding here, Bill. I do believe that I own all the water rights. That means that I don't have to sell if I don't want to, doesn't it?" said Kid. "It seems to me, you are the one who needs some lessons in conducting business."

The other ranchers snickered and laughed outright at this as Bill turned an ugly shade of red. "Circle Bar D Ranch has been using that water for 40 years and we aren't going to stop using it. You'd be wise to cut a deal now, Boswell," snapped Decker.

"You'd best check with the Water Commissioner, Bill. I do believe you misunderstand your rights. Your property doesn't have any rights to my water," said Kid with a grin at the other ranchers. "Now, boys, do any of you have any rights you can spare for old Bill, here? It seems that he's in need of some water seeing as how he's done stealing mine." None of the other ranchers spoke up. They were amused at Decker's dressing down by this youngster.

"This isn't over, Boswell," said Decker. He stomped out of the saloon followed by his two men. Hal laughed and said to Kid, "You just made yourself an ugly enemy, son. Decker is a man who won't stop until he gets what he wants. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

"I believe I do, Hal. Thanks for the warning," said Kid with a grin, "Now, where were we?"

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes and Kyle had just finished up setting the dynamite. They'd worked as quickly as possible wanting to complete the task before any more of Decker's men showed up. Heyes was tearing up the tall pasture grass and scattering it on the newly disturbed soil. Kyle was busy stringing together the wires. Heyes chuckled as he heard Kyle humming. There wasn't anything Kyle Murtry loved more than playing with dynamite.


	3. Chapter 3

Decker was still fuming when he arrived home. Wes came out to take his horse and told him that Joel was waiting for him in his study. Decker burst through the front door startling the maid dusting in the hallway causing her to drop her duster and cower back against the wall. Without sparing her a glance, Bill strode down the hall and threw open the double doors to his study. Joel was surprised at the abrupt entrance and could see his boss was angry. Joel swept his grey Stetson off his head and held it nervously with both hands. Decker glared at him and snarled, "Well? You better have a good reason to be standing here instead out there moving cattle."

"Uh, er, we had some trouble this morning, Boss," began Joel. "Me and the boys rode up to check on the cattle in the northwest corner. The hands from the Rocking M had fixed up the fence line since we were up there last and the cows were thirsty." Decker stared at him. "There were still two men up there."

"So? Did you tear the fence down?" said Decker.

"Well, um, no…" began Joel not looking Bill in the eye.

"Why the hell not?" yelled Decker, once again turning red.

"Boss, we tried. This guy, the Rocking M guy, he wasn't backing down. He was real smart-mouthed and I lost my temper…." said Joel.

Decker had a pretty good idea who Joel was talking about. "So?"

"Well, I drew on him…" said Joel.

Smiling now, Decker said, "You killed him?" This would solve all sorts of problems. James was a complication he didn't need, and Decker was sure there was more to the man than he could see. He was pleased to have James dealt with. He needed water for his cattle and he needed it now. He had to get Boswell's water and he'd let no one get in his way.

"No, he was fast, real fast. He outdrew me before I even slapped leather," said Joel. "He sent me and the boys packing."

Decker exploded in anger, foul words poured from his mouth and he swept his arm across the top of his desk knocking everything to the floor. He proceeded to throw a fine sculpture against the stone fireplace surround; which was about the time that Joel crept out of the room.

OOOOOOOOOO

The next afternoon, Decker emerged from the house, had his horse saddled up for him, and rode off towards town to send a couple of telegrams. He knew that he couldn't delay getting his cattle watered. Bill was going to have to haul water for his cattle in from the next town over and he knew it would cost a fortune; the last of his fortune. He needed to solve his problem quickly and he had come up with a plan to do just that.

Decker pulled up in front of the telegraph office and went inside to complete his errands. Once done, he walked across the street and headed into the Lucky Lady. The atmosphere was smoky. The place was packed and there was only room at the bar so Decker bellied up and ordered a scotch. The bartender, Cliff, knew Mr. Decker and was quick to serve him. He didn't want any trouble tonight. Decker tossed a dollar on the bar and told Cliff to keep them coming. Picking up his drink, he turned around, and the first person he saw was Heyes at the center poker table with a large pile of chips in front of him. Decker knocked back the first scotch and ordered a second before making his way over to the table.

"James. You and I need to talk," said Decker hovering over Heyes. Bill wanted to intimidate James with his size.

Looking up at Decker, Heyes smiled, and said, "I agree, but I'm kind of busy right now; maybe we'll talk later."

Bill was starting to hate this guy. He forced a smile on his face and said, "I'm drinking now, I might not be so nice later."

Heyes laughed and said, "Well, since you put it that way. Gentleman, deal me out." There was a lot of grumbling from the other players. They were not happy to see their money leave the table and it was one more black mark against Decker for causing it.

Heyes thanked the other players and ordered a round for the table before following Decker to the hook of the bar. Heyes was smiling; he had Decker on the run now. Decker sized him up again and decided that James wasn't so tough. Bill had both a height and a weight advantage; he said, "I don't like you threatening my men."

Heyes lost the smile fast and a hard glint came into his eyes. His hand deliberately dropped to rest on his gun. "It seems to me it was your man who drew on me. If we're going to have a difference of opinion maybe we should take this conversation outside."

Bill physically recoiled from Heyes's expression; he didn't know what to make of this man. A minute ago, he was passive and now he looked feral. There was something in James's eyes that scared him. Like all bullies, Bill was ultimately a coward and he was quick to back off and change tactics. Decker held up his hands and said, "I'm no gunnie, Mr. James. I just want to talk."

Heyes relaxed slightly and nodded, "Well, buy me a drink and we'll talk." Decker nodded to Cliff who had been watching the conversation, one hand under the bar holding his sawed-off, buckshot-loaded shotgun. He, too, relaxed and reached for the scotch on the back bar. Pouring two drinks, he said, "You two can take it to the back room, but leave your guns here. I don't want a shoot-out tonight. You can take that bottle, too, it's on the house if you behave yourselves."

Decker was offended to be spoken to that way by a bartender and started to reply, but Heyes cut him off, laughing again, and tossed a five dollar bill and his gun on the bar. "Thanks, Cliff, you're a wise and generous man." He grabbed the bottle and left Bill standing at the bar. Bill put his gun on the bar, too, and had to follow Heyes like a dog at heel; Bill was pissed.

As Heyes and Decker disappeared into the back room, Kid stood up from the corner table where he had been sitting with his head down and nodded at Cliff before moving down the hall and standing outside of the closed door to the back room. He didn't trust Decker and he didn't like Heyes's plan to force Decker's hand. Kid couldn't hear the conversation through the thick oaken door, but he'd sure hear if there was a fight. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall. It sure was sad how many people in this town hated Decker. Cliff had been all too happy to make sure Decker left his gun at the bar. Bill had crossed nearly everyone in the county from the sounds of the gossip Kid had been listening to at his afternoon poker games. It takes a stupid man to make that many enemies, and stupid men were dangerous. Kid wasn't letting his guard down.

Heyes was already seated by the time Decker entered the room and he had poured himself a drink neglecting to pour one for Bill. Heyes instinctively knew how to exert his dominance and he was determined to have Decker feel threatened by him. Decker pulled out a chair and sat eyeing Heyes for a second before grabbing the bottle and sloshing a drink into a glass. Bill was nervous and it was making him agressive; Heyes could tell and it made him smile.

"So what exactly is it you want to say to me, Decker?" said Heyes.

"I don't like you, Mr. James," said Decker.

Heyes laughed heartily, "Fair enough, I don't like you either."

"You're an arrogant son of a bitch, aren't you? Who the hell are you? You aren't hired help, are you?" said Decker. He seen Boswell's submission to this man and Boswell didn't strike Bill as particularly submissive. This man had a hold over Boswell and Bill was determined to find out what it was.

"What's it to you?" said Heyes staring at Bill.

"It's important to me to know what you have over Boswell and I'm willing to pay well for it. You do seem like a man who understands money," said Decker.

"You sure have done a whole lot of thinking about me. Why is that, Bill?" said Heyes with a smirk, "Aww, don't worry about me. You've got a whole lot more to worry about than me. Now, Bill, I'm a business man; let's talk money. You want to know my business? $2,000 is what it will cost you."

"Cost me, for what?" yelled Bill. Kid, outside the door, stood up straight at the raised voice and dropped his hand to his gun. He waited before reaching for the door and when he heard no further yelling, he relaxed again.

"For the information you want," said Heyes reasonably.

"That's a hell of a lot of money for talk," growled Bill. Heyes just sat smiling without responding. Bill studied Heyes for several minutes. Heyes knew that few people can handle prolonged silence, so he waited unspeaking. Time stretched out until Deckers eyes flickered briefly. Finally, Bill said, "Okay. I'll have it for you tomorrow."

"Then we'll talk again, tomorrow, Bill," said Heyes rising from the chair and pausing to give the Kid time to clear out. "I'll leave you that bottle, you look like you could use a few more drinks."

Heyes walked out front and was heartily welcomed back to the poker game. Bill came out about twenty minutes and three drinks later and saw James sitting at the same table laughing it up with Bill's neighbors. The same neighbors who treated him like something they stepped in. He hated them all, but he especially hated James. The man went out of his way to make Bill feel like a fool and nobody got away with doing that to Big Bill Decker. James would pay for his treatment of Bill; Boswell, too.

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes rode back late to the Rocking M. He had just turned off onto the road that led to the ranch house when he saw a shadowy movement in the trees to his right. He pulled his gun and swung his horse to the trees at the same instant.

"Not bad, Heyes. Maybe you'll make a gunslinger after all," said Kid, grinning, as he emerged from the dark.

"That isn't funny. I could've shot you," snapped Heyes.

Kid just smiled and pulled alongside his partner. "I figured I owed you a scare."

Heyes holstered his gun and looked at his friend, "Decker went for it, Kid. He's paying me $2,000 tomorrow to tell him about our little arrangement."

Kid nodded and said, "If he don't come after you first, Heyes. A man like that doesn't think the same way you and I do."

"Don't worry, Kid. I'm not giving him a chance to. He wants to know about you so bad, he'll wait and try to kill me later," said Heyes with a smile.

"He'll have to get in line, Heyes," said Kid.

OOOOOOOOOO

Bill saw Alyssa for lunch the next day and told her about the situation with James and Boswell. She agreed that something was going on between those two and that it was worth the money to find out what that was; after all, her fortune was tied to Bill's. What he hadn't told her was that he was no longer a very wealthy man and that $2,000 was going to hurt. He saw her home and then headed to the bank to make a withdrawal.

OOOOOOOOOO

Decker was pacing out in front of the saloon. He had the money and he was impatient for the information. Where was James? He had to get this resolved and fast.

Heyes was watching Decker stew from the window of the merchantile. It suited him to get Decker so worked up it would cloud his judgment. After about 15 minutes, he sauntered out the door and casually strolled towards Decker.

"You're late," snarled Bill.

"Now Bill, is that any way to greet a business associate?" said Heyes watching Bill's color rise. He knew Bill had to be a lousy poker player. Decker reached out and grabbed Heyes's arm dragging him into the saloon towards an empty table. Heyes bristled at Bill's touch and wrenched his arm away.

Glaring at Decker, Heyes said, "Don't ever lay a hand on me again." He radiated threat, but Bill was too upset to notice. Decker collapsed into an empty chair; a small, white envelope in his hand, and nodded at Heyes to do the same. Heyes could see that Bill was just where he wanted him. Relaxing, Heyes sat down slowly into the chair with its back to the wall and scanned the room noting it was empty except for Cliff behind the bar. Bringing his eyes back to Bill and leaning towards him, Heyes said, "What do you need to know, Bill?"

"What's your hold over Boswell?" said Decker. Heyes sat back and smiled. "Let's just say we have an arrangement."

"That's not going to earn you two grand, James," said Bill.

"All right," said Heyes, nodding, "Boswell gambles and he does it badly. He's into my boss for over $75,000 and it's my job to make sure he doesn't bolt before paying up. He's got until the end of the month to pay up. Those are my men out at the Rocking M, he doesn't have any hands. He can't afford any."

"What about his father? Couldn't he get the money from him?" asked Decker. This had always been his solution to money problems.

"You haven't been paying attention, Bill. This ranch was the final gesture. If Boswell fails, he's disowned. How fast do you think Daddy would cut him out of the will if he knew his son was into a loan shark for $75,000?" said Heyes.

"So you work for a loan shark? You're not working for Boswell?" said Bill.

Heyes nodded.

Decker sat back and pondered what he'd just heard. Then he leaned forward again and said, "Then why did he turn down my offer?"

Heyes laughed and said, "Because he's a gambler. He was hoping you'd sweeten the pot. You just need to up your offer."

Bill's eyes opened wide as he realized that he now had Boswell where he wanted him; he started to grin, but Heyes reached over and gripped his arm hard, killing the smile.

"You owe me $2,000, Bill. Where is it?" growled Heyes. Decker thought about stiffing him now that he knew who and what James was, but he saw the flicker of hell in those brown eyes. He tossed the envelope down on the table and stood. "There's your damn money. Don't ever talk to me again."

Heyes picked up the envelope and tucked it into his pocket, "That'll be my pleasure, Bill." Heyes turned his back on Bill and walked out of the saloon. Kid was across the street in the shadows watching for trouble. Stepping onto the sidewalk, Heyes touched his nose and walked to his horse. He mounted and rode off. Kid melted around the corner and followed Heyes on horseback down a parallel side street. Preacher and Wheat were posted just outside of town to make sure they weren't followed and to provide escort back to the ranch. Things were heating up.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Kid was enjoying a mid-morning coffee on the porch when he spotted a carriage in the distance approaching the ranch. It was Bill and it looked as though the lovely Alyssa might be with him. Kid grinned to himself; Heyes's plan was definitely working. He turned his head and yelled through the open window behind him, "We've got visitors. Bill's come to call and he's brought his lady."

Heyes had been in the living room reading. He rose from his chair, and walked over to the window and glanced out at the approaching carriage. What a waste, he thought. A smart, beautiful woman and she'd chosen a man like Decker. Shaking his head to himself, he said to his partner, "I'll make myself scarce. Old Bill will get to the point faster if I'm not around. I'll be upstairs if you need me, but I'll tell Lobo and Wheat to get out front and work around in the yard just in case you need backup."

Kid nodded and sipped at his coffee without taking his eyes off the carriage. He was going to miss this ranch when they left. The life of a rich rancher suited him just fine; a soft bed, late mornings, afternoon poker games, and good food. What more could he ask for? He was going to have to put his foot down with Heyes a bit more often so he could get more of the good jobs. Kid rocked quietly. Wheat soon appeared with a rake in hand and Lobo followed him with a wheelbarrow. The two outlaws began raking the yard clean. There'd been an overnight rainstorm that had blown through and left scattered leaves, twigs, and mud puddles.

The carriage pulled into the yard and Wheat went to meet it. Holding the horses steady, he watched as Decker jumped down and helped Alyssa to alight. Wheat smiled at Decker, who frowned in return. Wheat scowled at the snub and walked back to whisper with Lobo. Decker offered his arm to Alyssa, and carefully guided her around the puddles as she held the hem of her skirt up slightly and walked with him to the porch where Kid was standing up to welcome his guests.

"Bill, Alyssa, it's good to see you again. To what do I owe the pleasure?" said Kid politely.

Alyssa flashed Kid a brilliant smile. He was so handsome and well-mannered. If only he had Bill's money, she'd go for him in an instant. As it was, she would admire both him and the intriguing Mr. James from afar. They were complications she could ill-afford.

Decker had noticed Alyssa's interest and he was inwardly seething. He wasn't a sentimental man and he knew that his fiancée was his only by virtue of his fortune and that made him even more determined to solve his problems. "Steven, Alyssa and I would like a few minutes of your time," he said. He had decided to include Alyssa as he had learned to rely on her insights. Bill felt she was an excellent judge of character; after all, she'd chosen him. He'd also noticed Boswell's interest in her at their dinner party and he wasn't above using her as a distraction.

"Certainly, won't you please be seated, ma'am?" said Kid indicating an empty rocker to Alyssa.

The front door opened slowly and a cautious Kyle stepped out gingerly balancing a tray of lemonade. "Hey, Mr. Boswell, I brought you and your guests something to wet your whistles," said the small man as he flashed a tobacco-stained smile at Alyssa and offered her a glass. She recoiled from the smile, but accepted the drink with a polite nod.

"Thank you, Kyle, you can just set the tray on the railing, we can serve ourselves," said Kid. When he noticed Kyle was still grinning at Alyssa, who was becoming uncomfortable; he added, "That will be all." Kyle took the hint and went inside. He closed the front door behind him and drew his gun and listened; just like Heyes had told him to.

"All right, Bill. What's on your mind?" asked Kid.

"I want to make you another offer. Alyssa has convinced me that I may have insulted you with the last one. I hope that wasn't the case," said Bill, as if he'd really care what Boswell felt. Bill gritted his teeth and tried to pretend to be conciliatory. He had to make this work; it was his last chance. With the information he'd bought from James, Bill was pretty sure that he could drive a hard bargain. He now knew that Boswell was hard up for money and only had a couple of more weeks to pay up to the loan shark. Bill had the upper hand; he knew that; he'd toss Boswell a bit more money and his problems would be solved.

Kid didn't respond. He was waiting to hear what was next. Alyssa watched Mr. Boswell closely. There was something not quite right about his demeanor. He appeared relaxed and somewhat amused; not at all how a desperate man would behave. She looked at Bill and realized with a shock that Bill was sweating, nervous, and displaying the attributes she had expected from Mr. Boswell. She also wondered why.

"Not at all, Bill. There's no harm in trying a little horse-trading, but I'm glad you've decided to make me a real offer," said Kid.

Decker reddened at the hidden rebuke, but continued, "We would like to offer you $50,000 for the ranch and water."

Kid laughed and said, "Now, Bill, I thought the horse-trading was over."

Bill snapped, "It's a fair offer."

"No, it's not. It's low and you know it. You make it $75,000 and we'll have a deal," said Kid firmly. He noticed Alyssa's eyes on him and he smiled charmingly at her. He was enjoying this and didn't care if she knew it. Bill was just too fun to rile.

"That's preposterous! This property isn't worth a penny over $70,000," said Bill. Realizing his error, he growled, "Damn it, Boswell, you're going to be sorry you met me." Decker threw his glass against the wall shattering it and clenched his fists.

"No doubt about it, Bill. I already am sorry," said Kid with a laugh.

Alyssa had risen at Bill's outburst, stunned by his loss of control. This wasn't the man she believed she would marry. This was some petulant child not getting what he wanted. She was embarrassed and started to walk back to the carriage without him. Decker glared at Kid and quickly followed her. Kid watched their retreat with amusement. Yep, there was definitely trouble in paradise.

Lobo had hurried to the carriage to hold the horses, while Wheat stood by the step to offer the lady a hand up. Alyssa nodded at him this time and he neatly handed her up into her seat. Turning his attention to Decker, Wheat stepped back out of his way as Bill pushed past him, knocking Wheat's shoulder out of the way. At a nod from Wheat, Lobo pulled the horses forward a couple of steps just as Bill was stepping up into the carriage and was unbalanced. The sudden movement sent Decker tumbling backwards into a mud puddle.

Wheat rushed forward to help him up, apologizing profusely for Lobo's clumsiness. Bill was furious and swatted at Wheat's hands while letting loose with a string of profanity. Alyssa sat, white-faced and staring straight ahead in the carriage, ignoring Bill. Wheat stepped back as Decker struggled to his feet and tugged at his suit. Bill climbed into the carriage, still cursing, and roughly slapped the reins down on the horses' backs causing them to leap forward and charge away. Alyssa grimly clung to the side of the carriage.

Heyes had watched the whole thing from the upstairs window and almost doubled over with laughter. He caught his breath and, leaning out the window, called Lobo and Wheat up to the house to congratulate them on their creativity. Preacher and Hank were already up at the reservoir keeping an eye on things. After this morning, Heyes was expecting trouble so he, Kid, and Kyle would ride up to the reservoir in an hour leaving Wheat and Lobo to look after the ranch house.

OOOOOOOOOO

Decker began to calm down a few miles from town. Glancing over at Alyssa, he realized she hadn't said a word since leaving Boswell's. He noticed her rigid posture and set jaw and knew she was angry. He also knew he'd overreacted earlier and he guessed he'd better make it up to her. Women required more attention than Bill usually wanted to provide. In the past, he had preferred to purchase their company but he wasn't getting any younger and it was time to provide an heir for the Circle Bar D. Decker had chosen well with Alyssa. She had good breeding and would give him intelligent, healthy children. He thought briefly about ignoring her, but knew he'd have to appease her sooner or later.

"James cheated me. He obviously overstated Boswell's desperation. It was his fault I came in too low on my offer. Damn him, now Boswell's going to stick it to me anyway and I'm out the two thousand I paid James. He probably knew he was setting me up, but he'll pay," ranted Bill as an opening to the conversation. If he had been paying Alyssa any attention at all, he would have seen the shocked look on her face and would have been ready for her response. Unfortunately, he was too busy exonerating his own responsibility for her humiliation.

"Stop the carriage!" shrieked Alyssa. Bill was startled by her shrill tone and pulled up the horses. Scrambling with her skirts, Alyssa climbed out of the carriage in a most un-ladylike manner and stood looking up at Bill. "I would rather walk the last two miles to town than spend one more second in your boorish company," she said. With a pronounced sniff, she turned and marched down the dirt lane holding her skirts above the muddy roadbed. Her satin slippers were instantly caked with sticky mud, but Alyssa would crawl on her hands and knees through the mud to get away from Bill Decker.

Bill stared after her, his temper rising. Who did she think she was? She was nothing, nobody, and she thought she could walk away from him? He vaulted out of the carriage and ran after her, his temper rising again.

Alyssa heard Bill running up behind her and she swung around to face him. She was a tiny little thing, but she wasn't afraid of him. She'd known immediately upon meeting Bill that he was a cowardly man. She hadn't been interested in him at all, but her mother had pressured her to consider him because he was from an old family and he was wealthy. She'd very nearly ruined her life. Thank God for Mr. James and Mr. Boswell. If it weren't for their arrival, she'd never have seen Bill Decker for what he was until it was too late. Alyssa was kicking herself. She'd heard whispers around Denver, but she had turned a deaf ear to them wanting to believe in her own abilities to discern character.

What a fool she was. She had thought herself important. Bill had treated her well and looked to her for her opinion, which was unusual in a man in this day and age. This deference had reassured her of her choice. She realized now that he only did it out of weakness. Why had she not seen him for what he was? All her life, she had been subtly guided towards wealth and status with no consideration for her own wants and desires. Well, look where it had gotten her. She watched as Bill panted his way up to her. Her eyes narrowed and the hair on the back of her neck rose. Like a cornered animal, Alyssa was ready for a fight.

Bill slowed to a walk when he saw Alyssa turn to face him. He was out of breath and gasping for air as he stopped in front of her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he growled, reaching out and grabbing her arm.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled, twisting sideways and pulling her arm away from him. "We are through. I am not marrying you."

"You high and mighty bitch; you are mine. I bought and paid for you," yelled Bill.

Alyssa glared at him, "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Who do you think bought that fancy house your mother just moved into? You might be Miss Uppity, but you aren't stupid," spit Bill.

Alyssa was speechless. Her own mother had betrayed her; had been willing to push her into a loveless match for her own gain. The traitor! Rage blinded her and with a strangled cry, Alyssa threw herself at Bill, clawing at his face, biting out in fury, and kicking at his shins.

Bill reacted at first by throwing up his hands protectively, but he soon remembered his size and grabbed both her arms, wrenching them cruelly. "You witch. You'll pay for this," yelled Bill as he flung her off him. Lurching forward, Alyssa swung at him with an open hand and slapped him across his face. Decker's temper exploded and he punched her in the stomach and slapped at her repeatedly, howling vile curses. Alyssa was no match for him and she fell to the ground sobbing. Bill took this as a sign of weakness, but Alyssa was crying out in frustration and anger. She wildly flung her hands through the mud searching for a weapon. There were none. Bill stopped hitting her and stood over her watching her wallow in the dirt. Decker had never hit a woman before, but she had earned it.

It pleased him to see her so debased and he began to laugh. "You're right. You're always right, aren't you? The wedding's off. I'll see you in hell," he said, leaving her lying in the road and crying hysterically.

Alyssa heard the carriage pass her by, but she wouldn't look up. She sat there for a long time, calming down and thinking. She had attacked Bill Decker and it had felt wonderful. She couldn't believe how wonderful. Trained from an early age to be a lady, she would never have envisioned herself as being capable of hitting a man. For the first time in her short life, Alyssa had been free; completely free. Carefully, she stood up and wiped her hair out of her face and smoothed down her skirts. Then she laughed at herself. She didn't care what she looked like. Here she was, reacting to training once again. Well, no more. She would do as she damned well pleased. She had inherited some money of her own when her father died. She could use that to start her own life.

How funny is that? Bill had told her on the ride out that he had telegraphed his lawyer and had him draw papers up naming her as his heir. He'd just signed them and sent them off that evening. How ironic, that the very moment she'd achieved the goals set for her, she no longer cared about them. With a bemused smile on her face and a square set to her shoulders, Alyssa began to walk to town.

OOOOOOOOOO

The next morning trouble arrived at the reservoir.

Heyes and his men were camped about 300 yards from the reservoir in a grove of thick spruce trees, aspens, and cinquefoil. It was excellent cover and they could watch from a safe distance without being seen.

Heyes was up early and had inspected the dynamite to make sure they were ready. Kyle had unrolled the wire to the dynamite last night and attached it to a detonator. Heyes had already stoked the fire and started a pot of coffee and now walked to each of his men kicking the bottom of their feet to wake them. "All right, boys, time to rise and shine." There was much grumbling, especially from Lobo's bedroll, but Heyes kept at it until Kid threw his boot at him.

Laughing, Heyes went and poured himself a cup of coffee. He stood quietly sipping the brew and watching the sunrise as his men crawled out of their beds. He knew it wouldn't be long now. Decker was not a patient man.

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes saw a lone rider top the rise across the fence and stop. The rider stood for a moment and turned, disappearing down the hillside. A short time later, cows spilled out over the top of a rise being quietly driven by five hands. Joel, in his gray Stetson, rode with two other hands. They broke off from the herd and galloped to the fence line. Dismounting as their horses slid to a stop, the three made quick work of cutting the fence line and pulling back the barbed wire. They mounted and rode back to the other hands. The cowboys started yelling and waving their hats and lariats at the cattle, rounding them up and driving them towards the reservoir. The animals needed little encouragement; they were thirsty.

The Devil's Hole gang had seen the cows and had gathered around the detonator. Heyes watched carefully, his hand resting on Kyle's shoulder. The the smaller man knelt with his hands on the plunger. "Steady now, wait, wait, wa….it," said Heyes. He waited until the first of the cattle reached the fence posts which were still well outside of the blast zone, "NOW!" said Heyes squeezing Kyle's shoulder. Kyle pumped the plunger and a huge explosion rent the air. Dirt clods and dust flew 40 feet in the air along a long, straight line just inside the fence line. The lead cows lurched to a halt and turned and scrambled backwards and over the oncoming cows, shying from the sight. The herd stampeded past the cowboys who had been following them. It was complete chaos, with horses rearing and leaping trying to avoid the horns of the frightened cows and the hands trying to hang on to their mounts. The men were swept aside and they chased after the terrified animals anxious to prevent them from running all their summer weight off. It was over quickly, the stunned cows and cowboys disappearing over the hilltop, and all that was left was the churned up ground they'd left in their wake.

The Devil's Hole gang was dead quiet throughout the whole thing. They had been nearly as shocked by the mess they'd created as the men it was meant for. Hank cracked first and started to chuckle, and then Kyle, until all five were laughing hysterically. Preacher pulled himself together first and said, "There is no way on God's green earth those boys will ever get those cows to drink again." This touched off another round of laughter. Finally, Heyes slapped Kyle on the back and said, "Kyle, you are a dynamiting maestro!" Kyle had no idea what that meant, but it pleased him anyway.

OOOOOOOOOO

When the hands finally straggled into the yard at the Circle Bar D, Bill was on hand to greet them. He smiled broadly as he watched them walking their horses slowly down the road. That smile disappeared as they got closer and he could see their expressions. Joel rode in first and pulled up outside of the bunkhouse, dismounting. Bill had followed him and crowded up behind him yelling, "What the hell happened _**this**_ time?"

Joel turned and squinted at Bill. He reached up and shoved Bill back a good six feet and said, "Get out of my face, Decker. You can find yourself another foreman. I quit." The other hands had ridden up while this was going on and dismounted without a word, going into the bunkhouse. Joel followed his men in.

"Damn it, Joel. What happened?" asked Bill more quietly following Joel into the bunkhouse. "Was it James? Did he shoot at you?"

"No, I didn't see James. I didn't see anything, but a whole mess of dynamite going off. Good luck getting your cattle to water now, Bill," said Joel, calming a bit. The other hands had quickly gathered their gear and walked out the door with their belongings.

"Dynamite? What exactly happened up there?" said Bill, yelling again.

"Congratulations, Bill, you finally pissed off the wrong men. That's what happened, and I ain't getting caught up in your war," said Joel as he packed up his things. He could hear the hands mounting and riding off. He'd be following them in a minute.


	5. Chapter 5

Decker was panicked. On top of the water situation, his hands had deserted and once word got around why, he was going to have trouble getting more. Range wars weren't popular with the hands. He couldn't afford high enough wages to attract new help and he had a lot of cattle to tend. Damn Joel for riding out and taking the men with him. It was all going to hell.

He'd lost Alyssa, too. He wasn't fooling himself that he was in love with her. Bill knew that love was not something he was capable of, but he had been pleased with her. She had surprised him with her intelligence and he knew he would miss her advice. He had no one to turn to now. No friends and no family. He was alone, but he'd always been alone. Bill's mother had died in childbirth and he had been raised by a succession of nannies. Bill's father had been completely in love with his wife and was destroyed by her death. He had begun to drink heavily after the funeral and never let up. Alcohol had made George Decker an angry man. His father never disguised the fact that he despised Bill and that he blamed him for his mother's death. Bill had been determined to start a family to prove he was a better parent than his father.

Well, he'd just have to start over. There were plenty of women out there to choose from; he didn't need some over-wrought shrew to birth his children. He was lucky, really. Alyssa would have bred nervous, whiny brats and Bill would have never been able to tolerate that. No, he just needed to solve this water problem and everything else would fall into place. He wasn't going to give up. Big Bill Decker never gave up. He would find a way to come up with the cash and buy the Rocking M. With the two ranches combined, he'd have all the water he needed and the biggest spread in the county.

Bill quickly forgot Alyssa as his mind turned to his most pressing problem. He had gambled on taking the water and now he'd lost. What was he going to do? Decker slowly came to the realization that he would have to meet Boswell's price. James had overstated Boswell's desperation and Bill wouldn't forgive him for that. Bill had acted in haste because of it. Bill found it hard to believe that Boswell was a failed gambler; he'd somehow managed to get Bill over a barrel. Bill could scrape together $40,000, but there was no way he'd get the extra $35,000. He could try for a new mortgage on his place, but that would take weeks and he didn't have weeks. He couldn't keep paying to haul water in, that had only been a short-term fix, but he couldn't stop either or his cattle would die. It was too early to take them to market; they weren't fattened up enough yet. He'd lose his shirt if he sold them now and he couldn't afford any more losses. He had to get that water and he'd have to buy Boswell's ranch to do it.

James was the key to all of this. He worked for a loan shark. Bill had other plans for James, but that could wait for now. James could get Bill that $35,000 and; better yet, once Boswell was paid James could collect his employer's debt and be gone. That would save Bill the money he was planning to spend on getting rid of James. Decker was looking forward to never having to see James's smug face again, but, right now, he needed James and Bill knew where to find him on a Saturday night. Bill saddled up his horse and headed into town.

OOOOOOOOOO

Alyssa was tired, sore, and covered with mud when she finally made it back to town. When she entered the hotel, heads turned in her direction. Everyone knew who she was and they all wondered what had happened to her. Alyssa straightened her back, raised her chin, and confidently strode to the front desk. The desk clerk looked at her with undisguised curiosity.

"I would like a single room, please, and a bath," stated Alyssa.

"Yes, Ma'am, right away, Ma'am. Just sign in here, Miss Harcourt," he said passing the book to her.

Upon hearing her name, she looked at him sharply and said, "The name is not Harcourt any longer. You may call me Miss….Golden. Allie Golden." She liked the name.

The clerk looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Ma'am, would you like me to summon the doctor for you? You look like you've been through an ordeal," he offered carefully.

"Nonsense, I have nothing more than a few bruises and scrapes. I will be fine. I simply no longer wish to be associated with the Harcourts. Am I making myself perfectly clear?" she said loudly to the room in general.

"Yes, Ma'am, loud and clear," answered the clerk, as he handed her keys to her room. He watched as Miss Har…Golden strode bravely across the lobby and ascended the stairway.

Alyssa had plenty of time to think on her walk into town. She had considered going to the sheriff to swear out a complaint, but she knew Bill Decker had his fingers in almost every pie in this town including contributing heavily to the judge's re-election campaign. She was not about to give him the satisfaction of publicly humiliating her. She had thought briefly of getting a gun and going after him, but quickly discarded that idea, too. She'd never held a gun in her life and Alyssa was sure that the complications would not be worth the satisfaction. No, she had finally decided that Bill Decker was not worth one more second of her time. Revenge was destructive for both the victim and the one who sought it. She refused to lower herself. Alyssa was moving forward with her life.

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes, Wheat, Lobo and Kyle were seated around the poker table playing cards and waiting for Decker. Heyes was careful not to win too much; after all, the boys were here to watch his back because Kid couldn't be. He made sure they all won a hand or two. It wouldn't do to piss them off.

Decker burst through the doors a short time later and spotted Heyes almost immediately. Heyes ignored him and continued his play. Decker walked up and stood next to him waiting to be noticed. The day's events had caused a big change in Bill and he knew everything depended on the next few minutes. He was no longer completely confident of his abilities. Heyes finally tossed his cards in and said, "Deal me out, boys." He rose and pushed past Decker as though he wasn't there going to the bar. Decker followed him.

"Mr. James…," Bill began. Heyes turned and stared at him, a cold look in his eyes. "Ahem. I need to speak with your employer. I need a loan," said Bill. He hated having to turn to James again, but he had no choice. He'd swallow his pride this time and take whatever abuse James wanted to dish out. He'd take care of James one way or another real soon.

Heyes stared a while longer and then smiled, "So Boswell's raking you over the coals, huh?"

Bill colored and said, "He wants $75,000. He won't budge. I can only come up with $40,000. Can you help me?" He really wanted to wipe that pleased look off James's face. The effort not to try was killing him.

"I can't, but my boss can. You do understand, don't you, that you'll have to secure the loan?" said Heyes. He was grinning now; letting Decker know how much he was enjoying his discomfort. Heyes had him hooked and he was going to have fun reeling him in.

Bill nodded and said, "What kind of collateral will he want?"

"Enough to know you won't run out on him," said Heyes. "You'll have to put the ranch up to secure it. Are you ready to do that?"

Bill sputtered, "That's ridiculous,…" He started to get mad, and then stopped to think long and hard. If he didn't get this loan, he'd lose his cattle and then he'd lose his ranch. He had no choice. Decker nodded again.

"I'll telegraph my office first thing Monday morning and get the paperwork started. Meet me back here Tuesday afternoon and we'll set it up," said Heyes. He abruptly left Bill standing at the bar staring after Heyes's back as he left without another word.

OOOOOOOOOO

The next morning, Decker rode out to the Rocking M alone. Riding into the ranch yard and tying his horse off at the hitching post out in front of the house, Decker walked to the front door and rang the bell impatiently. He waited, but there was no answer. Again, he rang the bell, only to be startled by Boswell standing behind him. Bill swung around to face him and couldn't prevent his hands instinctively curling into fists. Boswell eyed him coldly and Decker was unnerved by what he saw in those steely eyes.

"What are you doing here, Bill?" asked Kid.

"I'm getting the $75,000 on Wednesday. You have a deal," said Bill extending his hand.

"You get the $75,000 and then we'll have a deal," said Kid, pushing past Bill to go inside, and then firmly closing the door in his face.

Bill kicked at the cat who had been peacefully basking in the sun while sitting on the top step. The animal howled and clawed his ankle before dashing off. Cursing now, Decker reached down and rubbed his torn flesh as he hobbled to his horse.

OOOOOOOOOO

Bill was sitting in his kitchen drinking coffee and nursing his sore ankle while planning his revenge. He'd get Boswell the money and then he'd make James and Boswell both pay dearly for the way they had treated him. He was staring out the window absently when he saw a rider approaching down the ranch's lane. Finally, Bill thought as he rose from the table. Bill went out the back door and walked to the middle of the yard to wait for his visitor. It wasn't long before the man on the paint horse pulled up at the corral and dismounted. Bill walked over to him.

"McGuire, it's about time you got here," said Bill peevishly to the craggy, brown-haired man walking towards him.

The man squinted at him and spit out a gob of chaw. Staring at Bill he said, "You ain't paying me enough to kill my horse getting here, Decker. I'm here now. Who do you want dead?"

Bill smiled and said, "I do like a man who gets right down to business. Why don't you come into the house and have a cup of coffee? The timing has changed a bit since I telegraphed. Tell me, what would you charge to kill two men?"

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes was waiting for Bill at the corner table when he arrived early Tuesday afternoon. He had watched Decker approach through the window and could see that Bill was coming apart by the seams. He was unshaven and rumpled. Heyes had heard that Decker had sold a hundred head to Hal Rackham over the weekend and another hundred head early this morning at heavily discounted prices. Old Bill was definitely feeling the squeeze.

Lobo and Hank were at the bar having a couple of cold beers. They kept their backs to Heyes and Decker, but kept their eyes glued to the mirror behind the bar. They could see Heyes just fine that way.

Bill sat down with a thump and sighed. He rubbed his drink-bloated face and looked at James. The man looked cool and calculating. Sh*t, Bill hated this man. There was something about him…

Heyes spoke first, "Do you have the deed?"

Bill didn't trust himself to speak and only nodded, reaching for his pocket. He heard the click of the hammer before he saw the gun aimed at his heart, "Hell, take it easy! I'm just getting the deed." Decker withdrew the papers and threw them on the table. Lobo and Hank straightened up when they saw Heyes draw, but they didn't turn around. Heyes had said that he didn't want them interfering unless absolutely necessary. Hank smiled at Heyes's draw and glanced at Lobo, but Lobo just shrugged dismissively and went back to his beer.

Handing Decker the loan documents, Heyes took the deed Bill held out and began to read. "All right, they look good. You need to sign the deed over to 'Rocky Mountain Loan Company as the lienholder,'" said Heyes. This was Soapy's company and was frequently used to launder the gang's stolen money. Heyes watched as Decker transferred the deed with a shaking hand. He only hoped that Decker finally understood what it felt like to be a victim. With a nod, Heyes summoned the notary public who was waiting at the bar just down from the boys. The small man came over and sat down to execute the documents. He called Cliff and a barmaid over to sign as witnesses. Heyes thanked the notary politely and paid him his fee as he stood to leave. The man promised that he would file the documents today.

"Well, Bill, I hope you drove a hard bargain with Boswell because it isn't going to be easy to pay the interest on that loan," said Heyes with a smirk as he reached into his inside pocket. Bill was watching him like a hawk and could barely restrain himself when Heyes pulled out several bundles of cash and set the money on the table. Decker snapped it up, counted it quickly, and tucked it inside his jacket.

"I know what I'm doing," snapped Bill. He stood quickly and, without further words, left Heyes sitting at the table. As soon as he was satisfied that Bill was on his way out of town, Heyes rose to leave.

Kid was watching from a table in the café across the street as Heyes walked out of the saloon followed by Lobo and Hank. Kid saw a stranger on the other side of the street leave the sidewalk and angle across the street towards Heyes. Reading the man's posture, Kid jumped up and pushed past two incoming customers to hurry out the door.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Cole James? I've got a message for you," yelled McGuire from the middle of the street. Kid stopped on the boardwalk and slipped the safety strap from his gun. Prepared for anything, Kid waited to see what would happen.

Heyes had been walking down the sidewalk with Lobo and Hank when he heard his name called out. He turned, as did his two men, and saw the man who had yelled to him. He also saw Kid at the ready behind the stranger. Smiling, Heyes said, "Mister, I have no interest in hearing anything Decker might have to say." He began to turn away.

"I'm calling you out, James," yelled McGuire.

Heyes looked back and laughed. "So Decker's too chicken to do it himself?"

McGuire actually smiled at this and nodded, "Yep, that's right. Rich men never like to get their hands dirty."

Heyes laughed again and said, "I hope you got your money up front, because Bill Decker's not going to be a rich man much longer." He was still standing with Lobo and Hank and had made no effort to step out into the street; however, the Kid had while Heyes had been talking and was now only thirty feet from the man challenging Heyes. "I've got no beef with you, mister, and I'm not about to get into a gunfight with you over someone like Bill Decker."

Kid stopped and called out, "If you have a problem with my friend, you have a problem with me."

McGuire swung around, startled, but he was smart enough to keep his hand well away from his gun until he knew what the threat was. He was a professional. He eyed Kid for a minute and said, "Who might you be?"

"The name's Boswell," said Kid watching McGuire carefully. He saw the slight flicker of recognition. Decker had been a busy man since yesterday.

McGuire grinned, "Now ain't that interesting? I've got a message for you, too."

"I'm all ears," said Kid, relaxed and ready.

McGuire was done talking and went for his gun. He was fast. Fast enough that the Kid had to shoot. McGuire was thrown to the ground by the impact of the bullet and laid clutching at his shoulder while squirming in the dirt. Heyes walked out to him and stood over McGuire as Kid walked up. Squatting, Heyes said, "Tell Decker—message received. Let him know he'll be getting a reply real soon."

He was smiling as he stood up and nodded to Kid who smiled back and tipped his hat before walking away.

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes, Lobo and Hank arrived back at the ranch just a short time after Kid. Kid was waiting for them on the porch and watched as his partner rode in, laughing and joking with his men. Heyes looked like he didn't have a care in the world; not at all like a man who had just had his life threatened. What would have happened if Kid hadn't have been there? The shootist had been fast; so fast that Kid had to shoot. If Heyes had been alone, he would have been dead by now, and here he was acting as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Sometimes Kid didn't understand Heyes at all. Heyes never seemed happier than when he was in the middle of some dangerous, complicated scheme. Did he have a death wish?

Kid studied Heyes as he walked towards the house. He was so relaxed, so calm, that it really pissed Kid off.

"Heyes, we've got to talk," snapped Kid.

Heyes pulled up short at his partner's tone. "Sure, Kid, let's talk," he said warily.

"Inside. I ain't talking to you out here in front of the men. What I've got to say, they don't need to hear," said Kid. Heyes sighed, knowing that Kid was annoyed again. He was getting real tired of having to tiptoe around his cousin.

OOOOOOOOOO

"You need to quit this scheme of yours right now," said Kid. They were in the kitchen. Heyes was at the counter pouring them each a glass of whiskey.

"Quit? Why would I quit now? We're almost done. Decker's got the money, he's signed over the ranch, and now all I have left to do is steal the cash back and he's done for," said Heyes surprised by Kid's statement. Turning, he extended a glass of whiskey to Kid. His partner ignored it.

"No," said Kid.

"No? What does that mean? No?" said Heyes starting to get annoyed, too. He set the glass on the counter and stared at his cousin challengingly.

"It means, no, you aren't stealing that money," said Kid. "Decker's tried to kill you twice now just for being in his way. You steal that money and he's going to know it's you. You're the only one who knows he has it."

"That's the whole point, Kid. I want him to know it was me. This whole job doesn't have any meaning if he doesn't know it's me," said Heyes. "That's why I'm opening the safe and not blowing it. I want him to know it was Hannibal Heyes he nearly had killed."

"You want him to come after you. That's what this is all about, isn't it? Heyes, you always have to have the upper hand. Someone crossed you and you couldn't handle it," yelled Kid.

"Kid, what do you want me to do? If I don't take these risks, if I show any weakness, don't you think every scumbag outlaw and bounty hunter in the West is going to come gunning for me? Is that what you want?" said Heyes, starting to lose his temper now and yelling back.

"They're already gunning for you, Heyes, because you're such an arrogant ass!" yelled Kid.

"Nice you have such a high opinion of me. I really appreciate that," snapped Heyes.

"What does it matter what I think? Your opinion is high enough for both of us," countered Kid.

"Maybe we should become the Devil's Hole sewing circle. Get ourselves out of the outlaw business altogether 'cause we both know it can be dangerous, now don't we? I know, let's see how the boys feel about turning over a new leaf," said Heyes. He glared at Kid and then walked over and opened the back door to the kitchen. "Boys, come on in here. We need to take a vote," yelled Heyes with an ugly smile on his face as he turned back to Kid and waited. "Let's see if the gang shares your opinion."

Wheat, Kyle, Lobo, Hank and Preacher all piled into the large kitchen.

"Help yourself to a glass of whiskey and have a seat, boys," said Heyes. Kid was furious with his partner. He knew exactly how this would go.

"Boys, Kid thinks we should drop the plan and walk away," said Heyes.

There were shocked looks all around the room. "Why'd we want to do that?" said Wheat belligerently.

"Yeah, Kid. Heyes said we'd make big money off this job. We're all looking forward to spending the winter somewhere nice," Said Hank looking confused.

Lobo simply growled his disapproval. He was too pissed off to speak.

Preacher said, "The good Lord said an eye for an eye. I thought that's was what this was all about; retribution for the sins of Bill Decker. If we quit now, we will be condoning what he's done and leaving this town with an even angrier man."

Kyle was the one who put it best, "But this is what we do, Kid. Why'd we want to walk away?"

Kid had had enough. He looked at Heyes and said, "You can watch your own back, Heyes, and you can keep hurrying your way to Hell for all I care." He stormed out of the room.

Heyes looked at the boys and smiled. "Kid's just a little testy. He'll come around. He always does."

The boys didn't look so sure.


	6. Chapter 6

Bill sat alone in his study drinking heavily and waiting for news. Around sundown, he heard a pounding on the door. It took him a moment to remember he no longer had servants to answer it. Rising to his feet unsteadily, Bill lumbered down the long hallway to the door and opened it. McGuire was standing on the porch. He had a heavy bandage about his shoulder and was pale-faced and sweating. Bill smiled at him and pulled him roughly into the house by his bad arm. "Is it over?" he asked.

"Dammit, Decker, let go of my arm. Can't you see I've been shot?" growled McGuire.

"Yes, of course. But James is dead, right? What about Boswell?" said Bill without offering an apology for his careless handling of the wounded man.

McGuire stared at Decker. This man was completely oblivious to the suffering of others. Even McGuire, who killed people for a living, had more empathy than Decker; or at least the good common sense to have some self-preservation. "James ain't dead and neither is Boswell. How do you think I got shot?" he said.

"What? I paid you $4,000 to kill those two. What the hell are you doing here? Get back out there and keep up your end of the bargain!" yelled Decker pointing at the door dramatically.

"Let me draw your attention to this here bandage on my gun arm, Decker. I won't be drawing a gun anytime soon or you'd be looking down the barrel of my Colt right this second. Our deal was that I draw those two into gunfights. I tried to do that and you can see what it got me. I'm lucky I didn't get myself killed." said McGuire.

Bill was sweating now, too. "James outdrew you?" he said.

"No. James refused to face off with me. The man's got a cool head. It was Boswell that shot me. Why the hell didn't you tell me he was a gunnie?" growled McGuire.

"Boswell? Boswell can't shoot worth a damn; that's what he has James for," said Bill angrily.

"Like hell he can't. He's the fastest shootist I've ever seen. The man's a professional if ever I saw one," said McGuire.

"What? What are you talking about?" said Bill, his voice rising. He was beginning to sweat profusely.

"You heard me. You told me James was a gunnie, not Boswell. I ought to take you out for that, Decker. I'm lucky Boswell was good enough to only wound me or I'd be six feet under right now instead of standing here delivering you a message," said McGuire menacingly.

"A message? What message?" snapped Bill.

"James said to tell you that you'd be hearing from him real soon," said McGuire with a smirk. He had been furious that he'd been tricked into drawing on someone of Boswell's caliber. If he hadn't of been shot, he'd make Decker pay the hard way. McGuire figured letting Bill take on those two men was better than a quick death anyhow. This way, Decker would know what was coming and he got to watch the blood drain out of Decker face as he realized that he now had two dangerous men after him.

"You just paid $4,000 for a world of trouble, Decker. You're a dead man," said McGuire. He left Bill standing in the hallway and slammed the door behind him on the way out.

OOOOOOOOOO

Bill was desperate. For the first time in his life, he was facing failure. He had always had faith in his ability to intimidate or buy his way through a problem. Not this time. Not against these men. Who were they?

Bill retreated to his study and opened another bottle of whiskey. Sitting back in his chair he tried to think. How did it all go so wrong? He'd dismissed the staff yesterday, no longer wanting to pay more wages. He was all alone here with no one to talk to. How was he going to get out of this mess? Bill just couldn't figure it out. He kept on drinking.

It had been one mess after another starting with that Kenneter woman. He'd lost money on that, but he had been lucky that was all he lost. Bill had to pay well to make sure that gunman disappeared and he wouldn't be linked to attempted murder. He'd had to spend quite a bit of cash smoothing things over with his fellow stockholders at Beaumont, too. Then there was the robbery at the mine headquarters. That had been a heavy blow. Now this; Decker was out another $4,000 on his failed attempt to kill James and Boswell. Worse, they were coming after him. Worse yet, Bill had just signed away his ranch to a loan shark. He couldn't give the money back either. James would kill him as soon as he saw him. Who were James and Boswell? It was obvious now that Boswell had no intention of selling the ranch to Bill. He'd been duped. Impotent with fear and rage, Decker poured another drink.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kyle stood just outside the study window watching Bill, while Wheat and Heyes waited around the side of the barn. Heyes figured the safe was in the study. He had already shinnied up a drainpipe and tossed the master bedroom. There was nothing there.

Wheat checked the bunkhouse to be sure the hands were gone. They had all heard the rumors that the Circle Bar D hands had up and quit but he needed to be sure. The bunkhouse was stripped clean. Heyes would have to deal with Decker in the house, but at least they wouldn't have to worry about the hands. Heyes could wait until Decker either passed out or went to bed.

Heyes didn't like the idea of manipulating the safe with Decker in the room, but Decker was doing his best to help solve that problem. Heyes just had to wait for good old Bill to finish drinking himself into a stupor. He shrank back into the shadows where Wheat soon joined him.

It bothered Heyes that Kid had packed up his things and ridden into town last night. Heyes knew Kid was angry, but he was angry with Kid, too. He was getting sick and tired of Kid riding out every time Heyes pissed him off. He needed to grow up and start handling his temper like a man. Heyes smiled at that thought; he wasn't too good at that either or he wouldn't be lurking about in the dark waiting to take down Decker. Heyes had to admit Kid had every right to be pissed. Kid had made a good point that had stung and Heyes had lashed out. Heyes knew he took too much pleasure in striking out at his enemies and it was a pretty good sign of how messed up he really was. Maybe it was time for him to grow up a bit, too, but not yet. Not until he'd finished with Decker.

Just after midnight, Heyes jimmied the lock on the study window and he and Wheat slipped inside. Wheat crept next to Bill's chair and drew his pistol. He pointed it at Bill's heart and cocked the hammer. There was no reaction from Bill. Wheat grinned at Heyes and nodded. Bill was snoring heavily by this time, completely unaware of Wheat. The air around Decker was filled with noxious, alcoholic fumes. Wheat could hardly keep his eyes from watering and he was used to living in the bunkhouse.

Heyes searched the room and found the safe behind a panel of the wainscoting. It was an old safe and would open easily. Bill had kindly left the lights burning so Heyes went to work. It took less than 10 minutes for Heyes to crack it. Heyes swung the door open and inside were the wads of cash he'd given Bill, the $40,000 for the Rocking M, and maybe $5,000 more. He riffled through the other paperwork he saw and found that it was mostly notes for monies Decker owed. It looked like Decker was nearly cleaned out. Heyes smiled; it couldn't have happened to a nicer guy. He swept everything into the sack he'd brought and left the door standing open. It would be the first thing Decker would see when he awoke. Heyes and Wheat left as quietly as they had arrived leaving Bill to sleep.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kid checked into his room at the hotel after a long night of warm beers at a less prosperous saloon in the worse part of town. He was avoiding Heyes. Kid stumbled slightly as he crossed the threshold and pulled himself up short. This was the seediest hotel in town and it showed. The coverlet on the bed was stained and tattered. The china commode was chipped and the whole place reeked of quiet desperation. Kid snorted at that thought. Quiet desperation was about how he felt. He knew he was heading fast towards a showdown with Heyes. He couldn't sit by and let his partner run roughshod over him or who knows what would happen. Heyes was out of control and it was Kid's job to rein him in.

They did it for each other. He couldn't count how many times Heyes had stepped in and stopped him from doing something he'd regret. Well, it was his turn now. Heyes was on the verge of making a big mistake and Kid wasn't about to sit idly by and let that happen. Sitting down on the bed, Kid pulled off his boots and laid back into the pillows. He thought about Heyes's plan. Somehow his partner was convinced he was teaching Decker a lesson. What Heyes was failing to recognize was that a man like Decker was incapable of learning. He blustered and bullied his way through life by the force of his ugly character. He had no reason and no desire to learn.

OOOOOOOOOO

Alyssa, too, was contemplating her hotel room. While it was considerably nicer than Kid's, it was a far cry from the life she had become accustomed to. She had to laugh at herself. She'd been raised to believe that she was entitled; entitled to a life of servitude to an impossible man; entitled to a boring life of captivity. Well, no more.

Alyssa's Aunt Esther had broken with the family years before and had fled Denver for San Francisco. There had been whispers shared between Alyssa's parents as to Esther's transgressions. Esther was a firm believer in a woman's right to form her own destiny and had spoken up and voiced that opinion only to be shunned by the family who raised her. Alyssa had been close to her aunt as a small child and, when she disappeared from her life, she had been determined to find her.

Alyssa was ashamed of her own behavior at the time but it hadn't stopped her from rifling through her mother's secretary desk and reading her correspondence. There she found one solitary letter from her mother's sister. It spoke of Esther's immense sadness that her mother had thrown over a promising talent as a painter to sell herself into the servitude of marriage. She urged her sister to break loose of the chains of her life and join her in the exciting city by the sea. Alyssa had been shocked at the time. She had no idea that her mother possessed any talents beyond the ability to make her only child feel like a tedious burden. Alyssa remembered wondering at the time if her mother would take up her sister's offer. She had always known that her parent's marriage had been one of convenience. She wondered why her mother had chosen to stay in a loveless relationship when she had an exciting life awaiting her. Alyssa had hastily copied down the return address, and returned the letter to where she had discovered it. She had kept the address with her from that day on as a safeguard should she need a haven.

Alyssa could barely recall her aunt's face, but she knew she had adored her. She had thought her beautiful and wildly exciting. Her aunt, in turn, had taken her little niece under her wing and shown her the love her parents never did. She remembered Esther explaining to her that a woman was a man's equal and showing her flyers and missives about the brave females who were fighting for women's rights. It had caused no end of trouble when Alyssa's mother had found the flyers in her daughter's room. Her aunt had left for San Francisco the next week. Alyssa had been devastated.

This morning she had sent a telegram to her aunt asking if she could come for a visit. She had been surprised by the swift response. Her aunt was thrilled to hear from her and was delighted to have Alyssa come. Alyssa had quickly made plans and was set to leave town tomorrow afternoon. She was taking a stage to Glenwood Springs and from there she would travel by rail to California. She wasn't about to make it easy on Bill Decker or her mother to track her down.

OOOOOOOOOO

When Bill woke the next morning, he saw the opened safe, but it took him a moment to understand what he was looking at. When he did, he roared and flung himself out of his chair. Unable to believe what he was seeing, Bill reached into the safe and felt the empty shelves. He'd been robbed. He'd been robbed while he was sleeping 10 feet away! Bill fell back to the floor and sat staring at the empty safe for a long time until he mind began to work again.

It must've been one of his employees. There had been a lot of tears and grumblings when he let them go. They all thought he was rich. A few of them had worked for the family their whole lives. He knew that two of the maids knew where the safe was, but the silly cows would've had to get someone to open it. He was very careful to change the combination frequently and he had just changed it last night because he had the cash to keep safe.

The safe; that was it, who could open a safe without a combination or dynamite? He knew there were men who specialized in this sort of thing, locksmiths who had turned their talents to the wrong side of the law. It had to have been James. James must've hired someone to break in. He was the only one who knew that Decker had the cash last night. James was a thief, thought Bill; he'd set him up! James had played him for a fool. Bill began to purple with rage. He would see that outlaw pay if it was the last thing he did!

That was the moment it all became clear to Bill.

Outlaw. There was only one outlaw in these parts who could open a safe without dynamite. Hannibal Heyes was famous for it. Could James be Heyes? It all fit, but it made no sense. Why would a big-time outlaw like Heyes be interested in robbing him? What had he done to draw Heyes's attention? What would a wanted criminal like Heyes be doing hanging around here? Decker shivered at the thought that he had almost killed Hannibal Heyes. If he had succeeded, Kid Curry would've come after him! Boswell! Boswell was Kid Curry!

Decker stood up shakily; his heart pounding. His anger had dissipated and he was hollow with fear. Were they still coming after him? If so, he was a dead man. How was he going to get out of this? He needed help. The sheriff, he'd go to the sheriff. Yes, that's what he'd do. There was a big reward on Heyes and Curry, and he could turn them in; their men, too. He'd raise a posse and bring in Heyes and Curry. The reward money just might be enough to buy him the time to save the ranch. That thought gave Bill the false courage he was going to need.

Bill quickly saddled up his horse and galloped off towards town.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kyle had kept watch on the ranch the rest of the night and, in the early hours of that morning, he'd seen Decker come out and head to the stable. Kyle knew what this meant and, mounting, he rode as fast as he could into town where Heyes was waiting.

This was the part of the plan that had really upset the Kid. There was only one reason for Heyes to want to risk hanging around when the gang could so easily ride away. Heyes had admitted it, too; Kyle had heard him say that he wanted Decker to come after him.


	7. Chapter 7

Kyle found Heyes sitting on a stool dozing in front of the closed telegraph office. Heyes thanked him for the information and sent him up the street to watch out for Decker's arrival and notify Wheat who was stationed across the street. Heyes had sent the Preacher, Lobo and Hank onto Devil's Hole with the cash from Bill's safe. He knew if Decker was riding in, he had probably figured it all out and he didn't want to risk being found with the cash. He also knew that old Bill would be greedy enough to have an eye on the reward money and Heyes was ready for him. He stood up and stepped off the sidewalk heading towards the jail.

Heyes had played poker many times in the last few weeks with the sheriff, Roy Haines, and had gotten to know him pretty well. Haines was a real nice guy and he and Heyes had hit it off. Roy knew Cole James, ranch foreman and a good hand with a gun. Heyes would trade on that. Because he was on friendly terms with Roy, it was without any qualms that Heyes now entered the sheriff's office.

"Cole, good to see you; what brings you out this early in the morning?" asked Roy. He liked this friendly young man despite the fact that he was Boswell's muscle. He understood the need for Boswell to protect his water and didn't hold it against James or Boswell. James was no killer, unlike the gun hands Decker had hired. Bill Decker had pushed his weight around for far too long and even Roy was sick of it. He'd have gone after Decker himself if he wasn't sworn to uphold the law. Decker had cost him his ranch a few years back by buying up the mortgage from the bank and foreclosing on him for missing a couple of payments when his wife, Maddie, was so sick. Roy was sure the loss of their beloved ranch had hastened her demise, God rest her soul.

"Roy, I've got a problem brewing and it involves Bill Decker," said Heyes.

Roy sighed and said, "So what's new? It seems like all the trouble around here leads back to Decker. You know as well as I do that he had something to do with the shooting yesterday." He was annoyed that Decker wasn't implicated and couldn't help mentioning it. Roy had talked to Boswell for quite a while. The man had insisted that McGuire was just trying to make a reputation for himself by taking on James, a known gunman. Boswell had told Roy that he had just stepped into the gunplay when it looked like McGuire was going to draw on Cole for refusing the fight. Boswell had gotten in a lucky shot according to James and the other two men, Rocking M hands, who had been close by and witnessed the shooting. McGuire had told him pretty much the same story. Roy knew that Decker was involved but he couldn't prove it without more evidence and getting the shootist out of his town had been his main concern. McGuire had been patched up by the doctor and swiftly escorted out of town by the sheriff.

Heyes was pleased to hear his partner hadn't gone to the sheriff to press charges against Decker. Kid hadn't been at the ranch when he'd returned before dawn and Heyes had wondered if he had visited Roy. Apparently, he hadn't. Kid did have quite a temper and Heyes was never sure of what he might do when provoked; and Heyes knew he had provoked him.

"Well, things with Decker seem to be getting uglier," said Heyes, ignoring Roy's barb about the shooting. Heyes wanted to direct Roy's attention elsewhere. "Mind if I have a cup of that coffee?"

"Sure, help yourself and set down and tell me what's up," said Roy. He watched as Heyes walked over to the woodstove and poured a cup from the pot staying warm there. Heyes came back over and sat in the chair across from Roy's desk. He looked down at his coffee mug as though he was collecting his thoughts. With a small smile, Heyes looked up and shook his head ruefully.

"You know I work for Steven Boswell of the Rocking M, right?" said Heyes. Roy nodded and waited. Heyes continued, "He's no rancher, so I run things for him." It was no secret around town that Boswell's Pa had forced the ranch on him. Roy nodded again.

"We've been fighting with Decker over the reservoir up there in the northwest corner and it's turned violent," said Heyes. The squabble over water was big news around town and Heyes knew that Roy had been a close friend of Scott Medgar's and had been furious with Decker when he forced Scott off his ranch. Roy had told him so during a particularly late night poker game.

"Decker tried to force his way into the reservoir with his gun hands, but, fortunately, I was there with my men at the time," said Heyes. Roy was listening carefully now and Heyes knew he had him. "Roy, you know I'm pretty good with a gun so I managed to stop things from getting out of hand, but there's also been an incident with dynamite." Heyes wasn't about to admit that he had been the cause of the explosion. "No one was hurt, but Decker's making threats and I felt it was time that you knew what was going on. Decker's plum crazy, Roy. He confronted me last night and made all sorts of insane accusations. Now I'm a peaceable man, for the most part, but I take pride in my reputation and it's important to me," finished Heyes. He sat back to measure Roy's reaction.

Roy was frowning now and said, "A man's reputation is damned important, Cole. I'm surprised you didn't call him out."

Heyes laughed and said, "I wanted to, Roy, but he was drunk and it wouldn't have been a fair fight; claimed I was stealing from him. I knew he was out of his right mind so I let it go, but I got to thinking that a man like Decker is capable of anything. I just thought it best if I let you know what was going on in case he tried something….you know." Heyes looked down, embarrassed, and Roy smiled at him. He got up from his desk and walk around it to lean against it facing Heyes.

"He sent that gunman after you, didn't he? Why didn't you and Boswell press charges?" asked Roy.

"We didn't want any more trouble with Decker than we already had," said Heyes.

Roy smiled at him, pleased at his restraint. "Well, I am glad you came to me now. You did the right thing, son. I'll keep an eye on Decker and you let me know if you have any more trouble, you hear?" said Roy, reaching out and patting Heyes on the shoulder. Heyes smiled up at him gratefully.

"Thanks, Roy, I really appreciate it. Say, can I buy you breakfast? It seems like the least I can do for you taking that burden off my shoulders," said Heyes grinning as he stood up.

"I'd like that, Cole. Let me finish a couple of things and I'll lock up and meet you out front," said Roy returning to sit at his desk.

Heyes stepped out the door onto the sidewalk and brushed his sleeve. Wheat was watching from across the street and took his hat off for a moment. Heyes knew from Wheat's signal that Decker was in town. His men had done their jobs well.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kid had not been happy to hear that last night hadn't gone as planned. He had run into Kyle a few minutes ago and had questioned him about last night's robbery. Kyle had hesitantly told Kid about Heyes opening the safe with Decker in the room. Kid was furious with Heyes that he had gone through with the robbery and he knew Heyes's pride was getting the better of him. Kid was planning to have it out with his cousin this morning. Kid sat down on a rocker on the porch of the hotel where he had stayed in last night. He had a great view of the street and could keep an eye out for Heyes.

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes was waiting for Roy in the shadows cast by the alleyway alongside of the Sheriff's office. He knew Decker was on his way in and didn't want Bill to see him until he was ready. Almost immediately, Decker came galloping down the street and reined up in front of the sheriff's office, dismounting. His back was to the alley where Heyes was waiting. Heyes walked out of the shadows and crept up behind him. Grinning widely, Heyes said, "Hey Bill, are you finally ready to do your own dirty work?"

Decker jumped a mile and turned to see Heyes. "You!" he spit out. "I know who you are and you'll pay for crossing me. I'm getting the sheriff." He was terrified to be facing such a notorious outlaw. He hadn't expected to face Heyes without the safety of a posse, but Decker was also enraged by all that he had suffered at the hands of this man.

"Are you sure you want to do that, Bill? I mean aren't you afraid you'll have to explain how you tried to have me killed…..twice?" said Heyes with a wide smile. He was having fun now. "That was me in Kitcher's Falls," he added. Decker was confused for a second and then he realized; Heyes was the lawyer, Kenneter's lawyer who got shot. Hannibal Heyes was the cause of all his troubles.

Bill screamed, "You, it was always you!" He threw himself at Heyes swinging wildly. Heyes was ready and caught Bill across the chin. Decker plowed into Heyes like a maddened bull and knocked him into the street. The two rolled about in the dirt as a crowd formed. Kid had seen Decker ride in and Heyes's sudden appearance and he knew it was trouble. He rushed down to the street and pushed his way into the crowd that was starting to form around the two combatants. Wheat and Kyle had pushed their way to the front, too, and glanced at Kid who moved next to them. Wheat was waiting for a signal from Kid to break up the fight. Kid shook his head slightly and grinned. Wheat grinned back. They were both going to enjoy the sight of Decker getting a few good licks in. The crowd cheered the fight on. The two men fought fiercely; but Decker fought like a man who did not have much experience in fighting his own battles. On the other hand, Heyes had fought tooth and nail all his life to get and keep everything he had, and it showed. Heyes was wiry and fast. It wasn't long before Decker was bloodied and battered. Heyes had wanted this fight for a long time and he planned to teach Decker a hard lesson about bullying.

From the window of her hotel room, Alyssa watched the commotion. The two men struggled in the street, surrounded by onlookers. Decker had the size advantage, but Heyes was everywhere at once; his fists were flying. He had broken Bill's nose and was concentrating on the rest of his face when Bill roared with rage and grabbed Heyes around his waist swinging him over. Decker straddled Heyes as Kid and Wheat tried to decide whether or not to interfere. They both waited as Decker landed a few more punches. Kyle yelled encouragement to his leader.

Roy heard the yelling from inside his office and came running out with his gun drawn. Seeing Decker on top of Cole, hitting him repeatedly, Roy fired a couple of shots in the air, startling both men. Decker stood up and yelled, "Arrest him, Sheriff. I demand that you arrest him. He's an outlaw. He's Hannibal Heyes!" Bill noticed Kid, and pointing at him, screamed, "Arrest him, too, he's Kid Curry."

Wheat started laughing and said, "Sure, and I'm Jesse James and that little lady over there is Belle Starr. Can't you come up with a better story than that for picking a fight?"

The crowd started to laugh, too. Another man came forward and said, "I saw it all, Sheriff. Cole here was talking to Decker all pleasant-like with a big smile on his face and the next thing I know he went after poor Cole like a mad dog."

Roy frowned at Decker. Roy's deputy had heard the shots and ran up. "Arrest Decker for disturbing the peace," said Roy. He finally had his chance to take Decker down and he was pleased to do it. Bill began to sputter in outrage and then, to everyone's surprise, he burst into tears. Roy lowered his gun feeling slightly embarrassed by what he was witnessing. The deputy walked into the street past Bill who stood sobbing and shooed the crowd back. Heyes had turned towards Roy smiling and was wiping the blood and sweat out of his eyes with a corner of his shirttail. The people dispersed quickly now that the show was over, but it had been fun to see Big Bill Decker swilling around in the dirt like a pig and crying like a baby.

Kid and Wheat were standing right in front of the deputy, laughing at the spectacle and the sight of Heyes covered in dirt and his clothes in tatters, when Kid saw Decker go for his gun. He reached to push the deputy out of his way as shots rang out. Kid roughly shoved the young man aside and what he saw froze the blood in his veins. Decker was lying on top of Heyes and they were both splattered in blood. The sheriff, who was standing behind Bill, had seen Decker draw and had shot him. Reaching Heyes's side, Kid's heart leapt into his throat, and he grabbed his partner's shoulder, shaking him. Heyes's eyes opened but they were glazed and he was clearly shocked. "**Hey**…, hey, Cole, you're okay, right?" Heyes focused and looked at Kid and said, "Yeah, I'm okay. Whew, that was close."

Kid pushed Decker off Heyes. It was obvious that Big Bill was dead. Kid pulled his cousin to his feet. "You sure you're okay?" asked Kid again, patting Heyes's chest looking for bullet holes. Heyes nodded and Kid decked him with a solid punch to his jaw. Heyes fell hard, grabbed his jaw, and painfully yelled, "What was that for?"

"That was for taking it too far," growled Kid. He turned and pushed his way through the crowd leaving Heyes nursing his jaw in the dirt.

OOOOOOOOOO

In the aftermath of the shooting, Heyes had been questioned for quite a while by Roy in his office. His jaw was swelling up and the deputy had fetched a bit of ice from the saloon to help ease the pain. Heyes was sitting in a chair, holding the ice to his face, as Roy satisfied himself that Decker had provoked the fight. The sheriff was regretting that he had killed Decker and wished that things had not happened so quickly. "All right, Cole. It's obvious to me that Big Bill attacked you and, given what you were telling me earlier, I guess that temper of his finally got the best of him. Big Bill won't be throwing his weight around here anymore," said Roy with a sad frown. He was questioning his own actions in shooting to kill. Had he allowed his own resentments to rule him? He'd never know but he would always wonder if that was true.

Heyes only nodded. He was still feeling shocked. He hadn't wanted Bill dead at all and he knew he had a part in Decker's death; a big part. It had been his intention to draw Bill into a fistfight and finally make him get his own hands dirty; not to leave him lying dead in the street. Heyes was too shaken up to do more than answer Roy's questions quietly and directly. The guilt was eating at him. Heyes found himself wanting to blurt out the truth to Roy, but he couldn't do it. He just wanted out of this office and out of this town.

Roy could see the sadness and regret in Cole's eyes. It was tragic, really, that Decker was still managing to hurt people. "Thank you, Cole. If I have any other questions, I'll let you know," said Roy as he shook Heyes's hand. Heyes left in a hurry. He wanted to find the Kid and get the hell out of here, but first, he had to send a telegram to Scott Medgar to let him know they would be clearing out of the ranch tomorrow. Heyes thought back to his meeting with Scott, he had given his word that there would be no bloodshed and now Decker was dead. Heyes felt sick.

OOOOOOOOOO

Heyes found Wheat and Kyle in the saloon having a couple of beers. "Where's Kid?" asked Heyes looking around for his partner.

"We ain't seen him since this morning," said Wheat, "He sure was pissed off at you, Heyes." Wheat was smiling meanly. Kyle made sure to keep his eyes on his beer mug.

Frowning, Heyes snapped, "Be ready to go in an hour. I'll find Kid and then we'll head back to pack up." Heyes never found his partner. After a couple of hours of scouring the town, he gave up knowing that if Kid didn't want him to find him he never would. Heyes was gloomy and quiet the entire ride back to the Rocking M. Wheat and Kyle trailed behind him whispering about the day's events.

OOOOOOOOOO

Big Bill Decker was laid to rest the next morning. Kid rode by the cemetery and watched the service from a distance. It was a pitiful affair. The sheriff, a few tradesmen who had done business with Decker, and the Reverend were the only people in attendance. Kid was surprised by Alyssa's notable absence; after all, she was the man's betrothed, wasn't she?

Kid watched the forlorn group at the graveside as he held his horse still. His partner had killed this man just as sure as if he'd taken a gun and shot him. It may not have been planned, but it happened all the same. Heyes had driven the man crazy with anger. Kid had killed a few men, too, but it was the way Heyes extracted his revenge that bothered him. Decker had tried to kill Heyes twice and, if he had succeeded, Kid knew he would've gone after Decker; but not like this. Not stripping this man's life bare piece by piece and exposing his ugliness to the world. Decker had been a cruel, hateful man but what about Heyes? What did this scheme say about Heyes? Kid didn't like the answer.

Kid had stayed in town again last night. To his knowledge, Heyes hadn't come looking for him and, for that, Kid was grateful. He didn't want to think about what might have happened if he had. He was calmer now and ready to see his cousin. Clucking to his horse, Kid picked up a lope and headed back to the ranch and his partner.

One by one the mourners placed a clod of dirt in the grave, bowed their heads, and departed. The reverend finished the ceremony and closed his bible, tucking it under his arm. He said a short, personal prayer and then he, too, departed; leaving only the gravedigger to complete the burial of Big Bill Decker.

**About half way through this story, I realized that Alyssa has her own tale to tell. I will continue in the next story from the point that this one has ended. The next story in the series will be titled, "Moving On". **

**This tale ended much differently than I had intended it to. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading-IO**


End file.
